¿QUE DIABLOS?
by erzashirayuki55
Summary: Continuación de WTF parte 2


**Capitulo 4:**

**APH no me pertenece, es propiedad de hidekaz himaruya.**

**Personajes principales: **Russia (Iván Braginski) y Japón (Kiku Honda), además de posible mención de otras parejas.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta muy borracho el capitulo

**Summary: **Japón es semiraptado por grecia pero Rusia no lo va a permitir y ellos se enfrentan en un muy borracho duelo.

**Nota: **Este capitulo fue victima de unos de mis días en los que estoy tan emocionada que escribo cualquier cosa al azar, en fin hay mención de otros programas, bandas, personajes, etc… esta muy borracho.

POOOOOOR CIERTO…. Le agradesco a DenoShin (perdón si lo escribi mal) por animarme y hacer que sus cometarios saquen una sonrisa, en pocas palabras si lees esto te digo que eres grande.

**¿PERO QUE DIABLOS…?**

-¿GRECIA-SAN?!- grito Japón volteando a ver a su captor

-SUELTALO!- por primera vez se escuchó la voz de Rusia más gruesa, alejándose por completo de la manera dulce y terrorífica que todos conocían, sonaba más o menos como Shakira-

-ehh?... a si Rusia-*bostezo*-peleemos… Japón merece ser mío, yo soy sexy y tengo cuerpo de dios-

12 minutos después…

-COMENZEMOS CON LA PRIMERA BATALLA HETAMOOOOOON!- grito sealand como presentador-

-muy bien yo inicio- dijo Grecia- Corea, yo te elijo !-salen todos menos china que sigue dolido y japon que es por el que están peleando.

-perfecto!, letonia yo te elijo- dijo Rusia

-Corea, marca a Letonia como tu territorio- al momento en el que el griego grito esto, corea se aventó hacia el pequeño letón para hacer sus pechos suyos, pero algo ocurrio-

-LETONIA ESQUIVALO Y USA TEMBLOR- entonces letonia esquivo el golpe y empezó a temblar lo cual hizo que se abriera la tierra y corea callera-

-…..-Grecia se desespera y decide ir por un elemento muy completo y fuerte- CABALLO DE TROYA!, ELEMETO NORDICO"-*y sálenlos nórdicos:

-ISLANDIA-

-NORUEGA-

-¡DINAMARCA!-

-SUECIA-

¡ Y YO FINLANDIA!-

- Y SOMOS LOS NORDICOS- gritaron los nórdicos bien juntitos

- vee, dinamarcaaa- dijo grecia con pereza-

-ESTO ES DINAMARCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito

*mientras tanto*

- ya llego por quien lloraban, que pasho aquí?-

-¡México!- dijo argentina-

- y tú que haces aquí?

- namas, vine a ver la novela, ya descubrieron el engaño del gringo Y ya se arreglaron las cosas entre Japón y Rusia místicamente-

-SEEE- dijo chile apareciendo de la nada-

-AHHHH!, ya me perdí de lo mejor- grito México

-No aun no llegan a la escena de la cama-dijo Hungría apareciendo en el techo

-ah pos bueno me qued-….. espera que haces ahí Hungría!?1-dijo otra vez México sorprendido

* Volviendo*

Salió la cabeza de buda volando aplastando el transformer de cuba… lo cual todos al ver lo que eso podía provocar decidieron utilizar un método más pacifico-

Rusia con unas palabras extrañas y utilizando algo que alguna vez vio de Inglaterra hizo un circulo de invocación del cual salió nada más ni nada menos que Dumbledore y se abre la puerta del baño a lo cual sale Gandalf…

*varios minutos después*

-Muy bien es hora de ponerse serios- dijo grecia-

-me parece bien…. Pinkie pie yo te elijooooooo!- grito Rusia-

-*MIENTRAS TANTO *

-JA! Ya perdió, te apuesto mi hermano a que gana Grecia- dijo prussia hablándole nada mas ni nada menos que a Francia—

-mmmm…. VAMOS RUSIA T U PUEDEEEES!- grito Francia

5 horas después Grecia fue derrotado y Alemania regalado, pero Rusia fue gravemente herido y Japón no dudo en socorrerlo….

-RUSSIA!,-

-ja-Japón da?, estas bien…..-

-N-NO hable lo llevare al cuarto…-

- ya oíste eso Hungría , lo llevara al cuarto- dijo México susurrando, pero muy audible-

esperen nada está herido… y…- Japón trato de excusarse

-ahhh y puse las cámaras para nada- dijo Hungría decepcionada-

-cierto- afirmo México

* YA EN EL CUARTO*

-vamos russia-san entre ya es demasiado pesado….-

-VODKAAAAA- grito Rusia a todo pulmón

-*suspiro* si, si, acuéstese de una vez, los gatos de Grecia lo destrozaron-

- nyet, sigo siendo bello- dijo Rusia moneandose

-Lo sé – dijo Japón sonriendo

Acto seguido Rusia jalo a Japón contra su cuerpo y lo abrazo de manera más cariñosa y sobreprotectora que se pueda imaginar, lo hacía como si temiera que fuera a romperse pero a la vez tomándolo solo para él.

-No me importa- dijo Rusia

P-PERO!- el japonés fue interrumpido por el salvaje beso ruso

-Sabes Japón?, me alegro de tenerte conmigo-

-N-no siga, russia-san-

-TE AMO y no lo negare nunca- dijo Russia pasando una mano traviesa por el trasero de Kiku

-N-NO…-susurro temeroso Japón

-Está bien, no siempre hay que utilizar estos métodos-

-NO- grito Japón aventando a russia-NO SERE DE NUEVO UN JUGUETE

-eso dolió- dijo russia sobándose el pecho

-PERO ESTO ME DUELE MÁS A MI, TODO EL MUNDO ME ENGAÑA, ME SEDUCE Y LUEGO ME VOTAN- pausa e inician las lágrimas a caer de las mejillas del hermoso japonés- LO PEOR ES QUE EN TODAS ESAS VECES SIEMPRE CREI QUE HABIA ENCONTRADO MI VERDADERO AMOR , CREI QUE PODIA SER FELIZ, PERO SIEMPRE SOY UN IDIOTA Y ME DEJO LLEVAR POR UNAS SIMPLES PALABRAS Y AL FINAL ME CUESTA ACEPTAR LA REALIDAD DE TODO-

-Japón…. ¿A qué te refieres….acaso…?-Rusia pone mirada triste hacia Japón

-¡NO ME MIRES ASI, IVAN!- llora- PRIMERO INGLATERRA, LO AMABA, TRES AÑOS Y CUANDO CREI QUE EL ME AMABA Y NADA NOS SEPARARIA LLEGO CHINA CON HONG KONG RECLAMANDO PATERNIDAD, LUEGO DESCUCBRO QUE EN REALIDAD CHINA TE AMABA QUE ESTABAN EN UNA RELACION, LUEGO AMERICA, PENSANDO- pausa y toma aire- QUE ERA EL CORRECTO Y MIRA NAMAS CON QUE ME SALIO- más aire, se asfixia- CON QUE ESTA CON EL QUE FUE MI PRIMER Y JODIDO AMOR!

Kiku se había enojado, él nunca se quejaba de nada y trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante, ahora abría su corazón hacia Rusia, el cual se puso tenso y se enojó un poco de que tratara de comparar su bella y mágica nueva relación con las otras más falsas que la paz mundial.

-¿Por qué dudas de mí?, ¿qué razón te he dado para que ahora no quieras ni que te toque?-

-estas bromeando ¿verdad?- se limpia las lágrimas con el kimono- TUVISTE MÁS PAREJAS DE LAS QUE MIS DEDOS PUEDAN CONTAR!-

-jejejejeje- dijo Rusia

-HAS ESTADO CON PRUSSIA, CHINA, incluso…AMERICA, y eso que te odia, y no creas que no se el por qué, CANADA, ESPAÑA, LOS TRES BALTICOS!, oiste eso los tres AL MISMO TIEMPO-

-Bue-bueno yo, era muy joven , Da- dijo levantándose y tomando los hombros de Japón el cual se tensó al contacto- Estas equivocado si crees que no vales nada para mí, a ti te amo, quiero que tengamos una nueva nación, bueno aunque biológicamente es imposible, pero en las calles de Rusia te encuentras uno por ahí-

-¿Y cómo sé que lo que me dice es real y no un montón de falsas promesas?

-si te estuviera mintiendo no hubiera arriesgado mi vida para tenerte aquí a mi lado solo para mí, no me había peleado con Grecia, Twilight ( de may Little pony) casi me mata, casi me envían a la cámara secreta y un transformer casi me hace aplasta- pausa- pero lo hice solo por algo a lo que llamamos :AMOR, porque te amo y lo mejor de toda mi vida, lo más hermoso y lo único que logro descongelar mi corazón fuiste tú.

Russia se acercó a Japón y lo beso, con tanta pasión y furia, pero a la vez suave y especial, al término del beso Japón apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Rusia y el mencionado dio un beso en la cabeza de kiku, al final se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron abrazados sintiendo el calor del otro aunque kiku lloraba e Iván secaba con pequeños besos y abrazos cálidos.

Japón se sentía protegido, Arthur era detallista y lindo, pero nunca se sintió protegido, américa era como ser su niñera y china… bueno el solo era su hermano, no hay nada que decir, solo que trato de quitarle a Inglaterra y lo logro.

Al cabo de unos minutos las miradas se cruzaron y Rusia se puso encima de Japón abriendo ese kimono y las manos tímidas del japonés quitando ese gran y cálido abrigo, sus caras se acercaron y estaban tan lentamente cerca de juntarse en un nuevo beso cuando de repente entran haciendo relajo y gritando Prussia, España y Francia con trajes de sirvientas bailando la chacarrona (no se si se escribe asi).

CONTINURA….

**Merece review?, este debo de anunciar que es el penúltimo capitulo **


End file.
